Letter to an Officer
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Yet another of my Letters Series. Is also a challenge fic. This time when banished Naruto goes to our Fave Zombie infected town.


" _Well here we are again." Adrian said_

" _What are we doing this time?"_

" _We are going to be posting a few fics over the next few days/weeks that I couldn't get out of my head. They are all similar to a letter for a hero." Adrian answered_

" _OK then what's this one?"_

" _Please enjoy Letter to an Officer"_

Tsunade Senju was waiting.

She was waiting for the response to a letter/summons she had sent to a banished Shinobi over twenty-five years before. She was the only one who did not wish his banishment.

The Shinobis's name?

Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi

Reason for banishment?

Returning the Last Loyal Uchiha in a damaged state.

He was only to leave Konoha for five years.

He never returned when his banishment was rescinded.

After the sixth year of his banishment his heritage as the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki was revealed as instructed by the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi's Last Will and Testament.

The Villagers demanded his return.

The Councils demanded he be found and entered into the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) after it was discovered he was not only the son of the Yondaime Hokage but the Prince of Whirlpool.

They had first thought to have Jiraya reverse summon the boy. They forgot they had ordered him to be removed from the Toad Contract. An action Jiraya and the Toads did not oppose for they thought he was just some brat the Yondaime had used for the sealing.

They thought next to have search parties sent out.

For eighteen years they looked.

For eighteen years they failed.

It was in the nineteenth year of looking did the get a hint.

He was in a new land.

Beyond the _Chakra Wall_. A wall that to pass seals your chakra until you return. A barrier between Shinobi and the rest of humanity. A wall said to be erected by Kami herself.

He was in America.

A scout was send to find out f it was him or not.

The scout discovered that it was him.

The next problem was how to approach the boy grown man.

They suggested sending his old team.

Tsunade told them after what happened he would kill them before they even said hello.

They then started to suggest every Shinobi he had worked with.

Tsunade pointed out how they treated him when his banishment was announced. They had spit upon his friendship, and in some cases even attacked him.

Finally they agreed upon a letter.

The letter was simple to the point and included a package.

The letter read

 _Genin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

 _Your banishment has been over for the past nineteen years. You are hereby ordered to return to Konoha so you may claim your Inheritance, be placed back into the Shinobi Corps. and entered into the CRA so that your family lines may continue. Included is your Hiate wear it with pride. We expect you within the next five months so you may get your affairs in order._

 _Sincerely_

 _The Civilian and Shinobi Councils of Konoha_

After drafting the letter a delivery team was needed.

They selected the only one who they felt hadn't betrayed the Banished Prince.

They selected Kono Sarutobi.

That had been five months ago.

They were due back today.

A chunin came into to the council room.

It wasn't Kono.

He had two letters and a box in his hands.

He handed them to the Hokage and Sunsined out of the room before any one said a word.

As Tsunade looked at the letters she saw that they said what order they were to be read in but not who sent them.

She opened the first letter and read aloud

 _To the Hokage, Civilian Council, and Shinobi Council_

 _ **I QUIT**_

 _Signed_

 _Conner Kennedy formerly Kono Sarutobi_

Stunned the councils waited until the Hokage checked every known way of falsifying a Shinobi's chakra signature and determined it was his.

They decided to read the second letter before saying anything.

 _To Whom it may concern_

 _I have no desire to return, you can burn the inheritance for all I care._

 _As for putting me in the CRA, not unless you plan on sticking needles into my testicles to remove the sperm samples you need. Seeing as I refuse to leave my life behind to hide behind a damn wall like all of you let me explain what is in the box before you open it._

 _Inside are my and Conner's hiates along with some DVDs of what I deal with on a bi weekly bases._

 _As for me needing to continue my lines, the only woman whom I would think of doing so with is a spy/mercenary name Ada Wong._

 _Any attempts to kidnap myself will not be taken lightly._

 _Signed_

 _Special Agent Leon Scott Kennedy formally known as Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Former Secret Service Agent, Former Officer of the Raccoon City Police Department_

The councils were again stunned.

They barely kept their tempers as they decided to order the Hokage to play the disks.

She did one better.

She called the entirety of the village to the Hokage tower and informed them of the retrieval attempt and read the letter aloud before showing the DVDs to the village.

The village saw B.O.W.s for the first time and were afraid.

They all of Naruto/Leon's missions and were afraid.

They knew he was better without chakra than a Jonin with chakra.

They saw the monsters he fought. They saw him win.

Every

Single

Fucking

Time

And were afraid of trying to take him.

Then the saw a picture at the end of the DVD.

It was of an older Naruto/Leon in his office with a file open (story pic).

The men were jealous of him due to the women's reactions.

The women….. Well lets just say Leon now has fan girls.

" _There we go" said Adrian_

" _Hey Boss what are you doing setting up a poll?" asked Nate_

" _letting the fans decide were we send your original next Nate, why?"_

" _Some of these are old shows and movies boss, they may not remember them"_

" _true but those that do are some of the best writers or even the best reviewers on this site."_


End file.
